thechosenonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Halos
Prince Halos, also known as The Angel Prince, the Prince of Esperanza, and the Prince of Hope, is one of the main protagonists in the Chosen series. The son of Empress Aralita, Halos feels like he must make amends for the atrocities and crimes committed by the Illuminati (Esperanza). This is what prompts him to join the Revolution and ultimately rebel against his mother. Personality Halos is a very conflicted young man at heart. As the Crowned Prince of Esperanza, Halos takes his royal status and destiny very seriously, and he styles himself in the image of an immaculate young prince as a result: well-dressed, tidy, poised, and well-spoken, armed with a decisive, authoritative facade. But on the other side, it's clear that Halos has become disillusioned with Esperanza, to the point where his status as a Prince simultaneously validates him and depresses him, rendering him somewhat bitter. Halos likes to feel needed. He likes to feel important, to have a very definitive say in the Illuminati's political matters; while this renders him somewhat entitled, it's easy to see where his anger stems from. More often than not, Halos is merely treated as a figurehead by some of the Esperanzan nobility, and Aralita locks him out of important decision-making, in addition to keeping an enormous host of secrets from him. This is due to Halos' quasi-rebellious attitude rather than Aralita's desire to keep him in the dark out of spite, however. Halos has started to believe his royal title is nominal at best. A more content, relaxed, perhaps lazy royal would be okay with this; Halos, however, is passionate and impatient, driven by his ideals and knowledge and desire to change the world around him, and is frustrated when he feels like he can't do a damn thing. Halos is honorable, chivalrous, thoughtful, sensitive, and remarkably smart, a romanticist at heart. He's a very empathetic person - he sympathizes with the plight of the Chosen Ones and understands what it's like to have so much pressure put on you even though you feel so small. He is also intense, impatient, quick to judge, and burdened by a still-festering royalty complex; there is a strong disconnect between Halos' social status (incredibly high) and his say in matters of society (not so high at all), which brings him pain. Halos can unintentionally be callous or insensitive when in a foul mood, no doubt due to all of his repressed anger. He is also quite insecure; although he has many ideals and policies he's dreamt about implementing into the system when he becomes Emperor, he has no idea how to go about getting them done, and his sphere of influence is only exercised over a handful of people because he isn't sure how or when to approach other higher-ups about what he wants. This makes Halos indecisive, at least initially. When Halos does take matters into his own hands and sets his mind to something, however, his true talents as a politician and a princely figure shine through. Every now and then, he will throw his title around to achieve something, or coerce someone into doing something he desires, and he proves to be a very effective, punctual speaker. Halos is also remarkably good at covering his tracks, having inherited his Mother's subtlety, which makes it far easier for him when he ultimately turns against the Illuminati and begins working to find a way to change it from the inside and outside. Over time, he gains more confidence in himself, becomes more decisive, and becomes far more worldly and knowledgeable as a result; Halos grew up a sheltered aristocrat, only seeing the world through the narrow scope of the Illuminati, and thus begins the story a lot more idealistic and starry-eyed than the other members of the cast.